


爆米花

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 私人存档。没有【设为仅个人可见】这么个选项，但是已经尽最大可能锁住了。不会继续更新这一份archive了，决定以后直接自己写自己记。





	1. 说明页

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章留空，作说明用。正式记录从第二章开始。

-

1、强调：这是私人存档；

2、“说”故事，临场飙车；

3、一脚油门踩到底，用语有时候含蓄有时候非常直白（抬头，分级是Explicit）；

4、什么都可能有，总之都是糙米。米受！米受！米受！

5、一切幻想不干预现实。

6、一切幻想不干预现实。

7、一切幻想不干预现实。

-

章节说明：  
2\. 蔷薇 (2019-03-13)：双性、失禁、孕期、颜射、援交、黑道养父子敌手sm（爆言碎片）  
3\. 洋葱 (2019-03-14)：中场20min污泥（微量爆言）  
4\. 酸橙 (2019-03-22)：蛇、鸭子坐口（爆言）  
5\. 德玛西亚之力 (2019-03-27)：暗巷轮、流浪汉、野狗（爆言）  
6\. 毛驴 (2019-03-28)：录音棚、指挥座、蛇、毛虫、章鱼（爆言），毛驴x米（较完整）  
7\. 纹黄蝶 (2019-03-29)：触手（完整）  
8\. 狮驼岭三魔王→云雀 (2019-03-31)：ABO flomi（1）（完整）  
9\. 鹦鹉→女警小兔 (2019-04-05)：ABO flomi（2）（完整；主要是mob情节）


	2. 蔷薇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/13凌晨，接3月12日深夜话题  
> 匿名身份：蔷薇  
> 太碎了所以前后文全部贴上

2019/03/12  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:28:40  
为什么我突然很想很想吃病弱米【顶锅盖逃  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:29:13  
我觉得可  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:29:20  
病弱米好啊  
【匿名】策士统领 23:29:24  
病弱米好  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:29:34  
原来不是我一个人扭曲  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:30:22  
趁他没什么力气反抗  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:30:33  
反正米老师也不是一次两次硬撑着演出了  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:30:59  
（忽然觉得自己的匿名身份不错）  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:31:01  
毕竟他耐力很强  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:31:16  
看起来已经不行了，但其实还可以继续  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:31:19  
病弱米我可以！！！！！！  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:31:21  
更好搞了  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:31:45  
如果发热的话  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:31:45  
什么烧得迷迷糊糊的时候点点点  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:32:02  
诶嘿嘿嘿  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:32:03  
脸颊还会泛红  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:32:09  
多可爱  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:32:21  
浑身发红  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:32:33  
然后还流汗  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:32:46  
头发湿漉漉的贴在脸上  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:32:53  
眼神迷离，神智不清  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:33:04  
长发米就很nice  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:33:39  
什么结束之后抱着去清理  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:34:03  
抱在怀里暖乎乎软趴趴的一团  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:34:16  
还会小声哼哼唧唧  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:34:21  
还dei  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:34:34  
第二天醒过来烧还没退一串呆梨脏话又冒出来了，不过是软绵绵的  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:34:42  
小小声抽泣  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:34:49  
哭到打嗝  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:35:28  
神志不清的边骂边往怀里钻  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:35:49  
awsl  
【匿名】策士统领 23:36:34  
就像动物幼崽辨不清方向一头撞你怀里  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:37:07  
太带感了  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:37:34  
因为不舒服所以就算想走路也要人抱  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:39:30  
啊我喜欢背着:-P  
【匿名】诅咒巨魔 23:39:44  
这种时候应该乘人之危  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:39:52  
树袋熊一样挂在身上  
【匿名】诅咒巨魔 23:40:01  
怎么搞姐姐他都反抗不了  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:40:16  
腿夹着腰，胳膊环着脖子  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:40:28  
请继续  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:40:41  
还拿又红又热的脸去蹭你的  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:41:04  
这时候你干什么他都不会反抗  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:41:22  
好想对他dirty talk喔  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:41:25  
因为发烧，身上热，还会乱摸一气  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:42:01  
还会因为嫌热无意识的把衣服扯开  
【匿名】诅咒巨魔 23:42:21  
Dirty talk会害羞的  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 23:42:24  
露出身上大大小小的各种痕迹  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:43:17  
dirty talk好！！  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:44:52  
想去同人菜市场出钱帮我写文  
【匿名】诅咒巨魔 23:45:26  
都没力气了 连jr都含不住 好几次都从嘴里滑出来粘液在脸颊上蹭的到处都是  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:45:34  
抹布米文学这么少太难过了  
【匿名】策士统领 23:45:43  
我硬  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 23:49:20  
被内设了好多好多，张开腿就会顺着大腿留下来，和失禁一样  
【匿名】扭曲树精 23:52:44  
太美味了  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:53:37  
被搞了太多次会不会影响鸭子坐的发挥  
【匿名】审判天使 23:54:14  
腿会软  
【匿名】审判天使 23:54:22  
腰会酸  
【匿名】瘟疫之源 23:54:30  
坐在地上会起不来  
【匿名】审判天使 23:54:42  
那就顺便接着干  
【匿名】瘟疫之源 23:54:47  
在地上放个假阳具  
【匿名】瘟疫之源 23:54:56  
让他鸭子坐下去  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 23:55:07  
要姐姐鸭子坐操自己  
【匿名】瘟疫之源 23:55:10  
看他没力气起不来  
【匿名】审判天使 23:56:13  
草太深了  
【匿名】无极剑圣 23:56:43  
肚子上都会有假阳具的形状  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 23:59:02  
还要按着他肚子告诉他都进的这么深了  
【匿名】瘟疫之源 23:59:22  
故意按在他肚子上凸起的地方  
【匿名】恶魔小丑 23:59:53  
估计会哭得很厉害

2019/03/13  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:00:08  
要哭着求饶了  
【匿名】香橼 0:00:24  
会是默默流泪还是哭出声呢  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:00:44  
哭啥哭啊**  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:00:49  
先哭出声求饶，后来就没力气了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:00:52  
爽哭吧**  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:01:02  
又疼又爽  
【匿名】波斯菊 0:01:08  
羞耻+爽  
【匿名】桂花 0:01:33  
姐姐这么喜欢哭  
【匿名】萱草 0:02:04  
然后看着他说  
【匿名】萱草 0:02:14  
“好棒，可以吃的这么深”  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:02:18  
dirty talk！  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:02:21  
好**  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:02:25  
我好了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:02:44  
从后面捞着他的胳肢窝把他提起来  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:02:51  
提了一半突然松手**  
【匿名】萱草 0:02:53  
他会哭着反驳  
【匿名】萱草 0:03:43  
眼泪流一脸  
【匿名】车前草 0:03:58  
进到这么深会怀孕的  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:04:28  
脱力再次坐下去的时候，被顶的不由自主仰起头惊叫**  
【匿名】萱草 0:04:30  
不想动了就抱住你的腰把脸埋进去蹭  
【匿名】香橼 0:04:36  
想看他怀孕  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:04:50  
然后你把你的——顺势塞进嘴里**  
【匿名】车前草 0:05:32  
想看姐姐孕吐  
【匿名】香橼 0:05:35  
搞abo还是双性啊  
【匿名】车前草 0:05:46  
双性好啊  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:05:50  
车前草**  
【匿名】萱草 0:06:00  
abo好嗑  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:06:03  
车前草我第一反应竟然是微草战队（）**  
【匿名】萱草 0:06:04  
发情期  
【匿名】萱草 0:06:08  
我也，  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:06:13  
bisexual吧！  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:06:40  
日后面的时候，前面疯狂冒水**  
【匿名】香橼 0:06:55  
艹，可  
【匿名】百日草 0:07:01  
这太爽了  
【匿名】萱草 0:07:15  
然后自己忍不住拿按摩棒插进去  
【匿名】车前草 0:07:20  
潮吹到没力气  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:07:25  
还可以同时被肛双击查看原图和穴双击查看原图  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:07:30  
两个一起，一前一后  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:07:36  
两个洞都吃得饱饱的**  
【匿名】车前草 0:07:59  
[图片]  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:08:31  
被日得神智不清  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:08:34  
日到下面全是不明液体**  
【匿名】香橼 0:08:43  
是大家的小婊子  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:08:50  
两根一起拔出去  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:09:10  
剧烈的刺激让ta忍不住尿意  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:09:14  
然后  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:09:16  
哎**  
【匿名】香橼 0:09:25  
失禁好  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:09:29  
好  
【匿名】车前草 0:09:30  
失禁好  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:09:35  
abo 想看他同时被几个alpha粗暴对待  
【匿名】车前草 0:10:17  
前面后面太空虚了只能眼泪汪汪地晃着小屁股求草  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:10:55  
想看他自己用手自己来  
【匿名】车前草 0:11:18  
乖乖掰开自己大腿  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:11:36  
看他被艹得泪水模糊双眼，哭花了眼线**  
【匿名】萱草 0:11:39  
用手操自己  
【匿名】车前草 0:11:42  
手满足不了她的  
【匿名】萱草 0:11:53  
然后忍不住求操  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:12:04  
想看他手被绑住，什么都做不了，只能哭着求  
【匿名】萱草 0:12:08  
手还插在穴里  
【匿名】萱草 0:12:24  
就着手操进去  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:12:41  
手指刚好压前列腺**  
【匿名】香橼 0:12:43  
把话筒放在旁边，让大家欣赏欣赏水声  
【匿名】车前草 0:13:04  
刚草进去前面就又开始喷  
【匿名】百日草 0:13:09  
这么想要，实在是淫/荡的小婊/子呢  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:13:38  
小洞如此饥渴  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:13:48  
不知道吃过多少不一样的——了**  
【匿名】车前草 0:14:42  
最后都不知道怀了谁的孩子  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:14:57  
孕期play要吗**  
【匿名】萱草 0:14:58  
我的！  
【匿名】萱草 0:15:09  
大肚play  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:15:14  
看着肚子微微隆起的ta**  
【匿名】香橼 0:15:16  
孕期抑郁可以  
【匿名】车前草 0:15:29  
好啊  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:15:40  
一边干，他一边小心护着肚子  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:15:43  
你说  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:16:12  
你在被我干的时候  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:16:27  
还要保护别人的种吗  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:16:44  
哪条野狗的种**  
【匿名】车前草 0:17:04  
谁都可以草她  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:18:18  
把他顶得呜呜叫  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:18:44  
“太用力了，孩子……孩子……”  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:19:04  
好罪恶 我不继续了**  
【匿名】百日草 0:19:34  
会顶到小宝宝的  
【匿名】车前草 0:19:35  
虽然要担心肚子里的孩子但还是很爽  
【匿名】车前草 0:19:47  
只能哭了  
【匿名】萱草 0:20:07  
爽到翻白眼  
【匿名】萱草 0:20:36  
嘴合不上舌尖被嘬到发麻  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:20:43  
被干晕前半蜷起自己护住肚子  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:20:55  
全身一下一下地抽搐  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:21:01  
哎我又继续了**  
【匿名】萱草 0:21:12  
舌头伸出来，口水一直滴着  
【匿名】萱草 0:21:31  
整张脸都湿漉漉的又色情  
【匿名】香橼 0:21:39  
这句我想到被割蛋蛋的猫咪哈哈哈哈哈哈dbq  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:22:00  
条件反射地侍弄塞进嘴里搅的——**  
【匿名】车前草 0:22:03  
我双击查看原图了  
【匿名】萱草 0:22:04  
艹哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:22:31  
嘴里的东西又在莫名其妙的时候拔了出去  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:22:34  
很快  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:22:58  
脸上有什么凉凉的东西喷了上来**  
【匿名】香橼 0:23:29  
姐姐小脸蛋这么好看，就是要双击查看原图脸上  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:23:31  
沿着鼻子的轮廓钻进嘴里，熟悉的咸腥味  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:24:00  
迷蒙地眨眨视野模糊的双眼  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:24:16  
眼睛被外来液体刺得发疼**  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:24:26  
太刺激了  
【匿名】车前草 0:25:04  
我冲了  
【匿名】香橼 0:25:13  
会沾到她长长的睫毛上  
【匿名】车前草 0:25:54  
姐姐昏昏沉沉的都搞不清状况 还伸出舌头舔一舔  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:26:24  
肚子里的小东西让她突然不适  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:26:31  
干呕**  
【匿名】车前草 0:27:12  
好可怜哦  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:27:45  
“真希望你怀上的是我的孩子”  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:27:55  
在已经有小东西的情况下  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:28:04  
坚持内身.寸**  
【匿名】车前草 0:28:25  
刚被强奸完还要保护肚子里的孩子  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:28:50  
那个瞬间，她无力又无声地哭了**  
【匿名】车前草 0:29:14  
我爽到  
【匿名】车前草 0:30:02  
孕期会涨奶  
【匿名】百日草 0:30:07  
天 太爽了  
【匿名】萱草 0:31:21  
涨奶好啊  
【匿名】萱草 0:31:34  
嘬他的乳尖  
【匿名】车前草 0:31:39  
随便揉一揉就会流奶  
【匿名】萱草 0:31:59  
嘬到什么都吸不出来  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:32:18  
被标上价格**  
【匿名】车前草 0:32:20  
才刚开始当妈妈 奶还不够  
【匿名】萱草 0:32:27  
舔一舔就会疼  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:32:32  
一块钱就能干一次  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:32:47  
抹布对这样的交易很满意**  
【匿名】萱草 0:32:52  
打乳环！  
【匿名】香橼 0:33:03  
可以地下拍卖  
【匿名】车前草 0:33:05  
我也很满意  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:33:11  
这样他们他们更没有负罪感**  
【匿名】萱草 0:33:12  
穿银色的乳环  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:33:17  
简直不能更满意  
【匿名】车前草 0:33:35  
被戴上项圈  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:33:56  
把钱塞进他的穴里  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:34:01  
用——草进去  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:34:24  
你甚至愿意塞多一点  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:34:28  
也许一张百元大钞  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:34:41  
等你离开之后  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:35:02  
他甚至颤抖着指尖  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:35:05  
伸进后面**  
【匿名】百日草 0:35:10  
这发展超级男性向的援交少女 我好like  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:35:29  
把沾满腥液的纸币抠出来**  
【匿名】翠菊 0:35:38  
挖槽刺激  
【匿名】萱草 0:35:56  
可以推硬币进去  
【匿名】车前草 0:35:56  
初孕少女一次可以卖好多钱  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:36:00  
压在地上展平**  
【匿名】萱草 0:36:05  
然后看他排出来  
【匿名】翠菊 0:36:31  
我要听他叫！  
【匿名】白头翁 0:37:01  
软乎乎地哼唧  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:37:12  
她说她怀孕了  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:37:18  
能不能不要本番  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:37:23  
你说好**  
【匿名】秋葵 0:37:25  
草舔舐他耳朵  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:37:39  
你用——在她的——口上磨蹭  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:37:51  
熟悉情事的她很快开始流水  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:38:00  
你假装不为所动  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:38:07  
直到她求你  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:38:16  
进来吧，我忍不住  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:38:25  
即使肚子里有孩子？  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:38:31  
孩子什么的，无所谓啦**  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:38:40  
我好硬  
【匿名】百日草 0:39:01  
我勃起到外太空  
【匿名】车前草 0:39:38  
姐姐好没用 蹭两下就受不了了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:39:39  
她把自己的脸画得看不清真实的样貌**  
【匿名】秋葵 0:39:54  
快上他痒死了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:40:10  
但是你分明看见深深的眼线包围着的眼睛还有纯洁的亮光**  
【匿名】车前草 0:40:42  
明明都怀孕了，眼神还和处女似的  
【匿名】香橼 0:40:51  
艹，他这点真的很戳我  
【匿名】秋葵 0:41:33  
亮晶晶的眼睛忽闪忽闪的睫毛  
【匿名】秋葵 0:41:47  
沾着一点儿泪水  
【匿名】秋葵 0:41:57  
太美了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:42:49  
你在离开之前多看了她一眼  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:42:58  
你突然决定多给她一点  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:44:18  
你上下看看她  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:44:45  
最后把钱塞进了她手腕和其上绑着的丝巾之间**  
【匿名】百日草 0:45:33  
我爽了  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:45:40  
我好了  
【匿名】百日草 0:45:47  
之后几天也会来好好光顾她  
【匿名】香橼 0:46:09  
我好了  
【匿名】香橼 0:47:06  
想搞黑道大哥禁娈被敌对阵营绑架录sm视频的梗  
【匿名】秋叶菊 0:47:22  
刺激了  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:47:29  
黑道大哥是谁**  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:47:33  
太刺激了  
【匿名】香橼 0:47:45  
你们觉得是谁  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:47:48  
黑道大哥是萨聚聚还是莫爸爸**  
【匿名】香橼 0:48:32  
我觉得都双击查看原图  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:48:45  
这样吧  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:48:49  
黑道大哥是莫爸爸  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:48:57  
对家老大是萨聚聚**  
【匿名】百日草 0:49:28  
这个好  
【匿名】萱草 0:52:49  
很OK  
【匿名】萱草 0:52:57  
请！  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 0:54:37  
莫爸爸收养了小莫  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:55:10  
从小教育他要向爸爸表达感激之情的话，就怎么做  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:56:35  
原本只是想收一个解决欲望的道具  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:57:11  
莫爸爸还是拜倒在了天真无邪乖巧懂事活泼调皮的小莫的短裤底  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:57:29  
某一天，心爱的养子突然遍寻不见  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:57:47  
神秘视频被送到莫爸爸面前  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:58:14  
莫爸爸看见小莫被人sm，一鞭子下去一声papa  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:58:32  
哎 狗血了有点  
【匿名】蔷薇 0:58:39  
随便看看吧**  
【匿名】百日草 0:59:03  
蔷薇los太会了  
【匿名】香橼 0:59:55  
太会了  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:59:56  
狗血不怕  
【匿名】芙蓉葵 0:59:58  
请继续  
 **【匿名】蔷薇 1:02:45  
别等了 我睡了  
【匿名】蔷薇 1:02:48  
晚安各位**


	3. 洋葱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/14  
> 匿名身份：洋葱  
> 发言不多，主要是其他姐妹在说啦……

【匿名】番茄 18:53:13  
abo三种都很想搞  
【匿名】荸荠 18:53:21  
情人节那场  
【匿名】荸荠 18:53:25  
就很发情期  
【匿名】番茄 18:53:40  
我变柠檬  
【匿名】荸荠 18:58:05  
只要一抬头就撅嘴  
【匿名】荸荠 18:58:52  
花园指挥撅嘴悲喜剧撅嘴玫瑰撅嘴活到爆撅嘴升天撅嘴  
【匿名】荸荠 18:59:04  
而且下半场非常狂躁  
【匿名】荸荠 18:59:11  
发情了来不及得到满足  
 **【匿名】洋葱 18:59:35  
撅嘴我生生看笑**  
【匿名】番茄 18:59:43  
woc  
【匿名】荸荠 19:00:12  
20分钟不够满足发情的米宝贝  
 **【匿名】洋葱 19:04:21  
难道不是20分钟的时候被草得直不起腰演不了下半场吗**  
【匿名】番茄 19:04:44  
我好奇  
【匿名】番茄 19:04:51  
我想听详细描述  
【匿名】番茄 19:05:12  
才能缓解一点我的  
狂躁  
【匿名】荸荠 19:05:29  
20分钟哪够  
【匿名】番茄 19:05:37  
宝贝下半场到底咋了  
【匿名】胡椒 19:05:54  
他下半场是太诱人了吗  
【匿名】胡椒 19:05:59  
为啥这么多人想搞  
【】 19:06:30  
是一种和平时不同的诱人  
【匿名】荸荠 19:07:09  
小丑亲他他本来应该是躲的  
【匿名】荸荠 19:07:37  
那天他虽然躲了但是嘴很诚实地撅了起来  
【匿名】胡椒 19:07:59  
哇！！！  
【匿名】番茄 19:08:01  
很要嘛  
【匿名】胡椒 19:08:05  
我也想亲他  
【匿名】胡椒 19:08:14  
把他亲到喘不过来气那种  
【匿名】荸荠 19:08:15  
而且甜痛他也特别狂躁  
【匿名】荸荠 19:08:26  
狠戾  
【匿名】番茄 19:08:31  
喔  
【匿名】荸荠 19:08:36  
明显是欲火焚身  
【匿名】茄子 19:08:38  
哇哦  
【匿名】荸荠 19:08:52  
没有得到满足  
【匿名】荸荠 19:09:05  
只能爆着劲撩火  
【匿名】荸荠 19:09:40  
就是你马上去日他会被他吸干的感觉（  
【匿名】番茄 19:09:50  
没关系  
【匿名】胡椒 19:09:54  
我愿意！！！（x  
【匿名】番茄 19:09:56  
宝贝吸干我！  
【匿名】荸荠 19:09:57  
可以吸干全场所有人的精液  
【匿名】荸荠 19:10:00  
我也愿意  
【匿名】胡椒 19:10:28  
这么一说感觉更好搞了  
【匿名】胡椒 19:10:37  
是倾倒众生的精灵


	4. 酸橙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/22  
> 匿名身份：酸橙  
> 零散发言开端，后发言逐渐密集

【匿名】草莓 15:19:13  
愿变成那种小小只的狗 还可以钻进姐姐的衣服里继续舔  
【匿名】菠萝 15:20:53  
从脖子→肩膀→手臂→手腕→掌心→手指这样  
【匿名】菠萝 15:21:09  
最后吻在指尖  
 **【匿名】酸橙 16:11:48  
做一条细细的小蛇   
【匿名】酸橙 16:12:07   
里里外外钻，姐姐感觉滑滑腻腻凉凉痒痒的**

【匿名】甜橙 18:50:20  
刘海那一绺儿小卷在眼睛那里一勾把我魂儿都勾走了  
 **【匿名】酸橙 18:50:50  
小臂上的汗毛   
【匿名】酸橙 18:51:08   
野性真棒 **  
【D】 18:51:54  
小狮子  
【匿名】草莓 18:51:58  
这谁顶得住啊  
【匿名】草莓 18:52:21  
勃起以示尊敬  
【匿名】甜橙 18:53:03  
为什么他唱歌总是像在和话筒接吻  
 **【匿名】酸橙 18:53:12  
sexual attraction   
【匿名】酸橙 18:53:29   
也许这就是米会转艹他的色图的原因吧**

【匿名】草莓 18:57:26  
喂 得满满的  
 **【匿名】酸橙 18:57:39  
喂到他吃不进去   
【匿名】酸橙 18:57:47   
从嘴里满溢出来   
【匿名】酸橙 18:57:58   
噼噼啪啪掉了一地 **  
【D】 18:58:02  
喂到漏出来  
【D】 18:58:14  
可恶好色我又bq了  
 **【匿名】酸橙 18:58:28  
石更为敬 **  
【匿名】黑樱桃 18:58:42  
的确是小宝宝  
【匿名】黑樱桃 18:58:46  
什么都往嘴里放  
【D】 18:59:02  
那我的大——是不是也可以——  
【D】 18:59:14  
（被拖走  
 **【匿名】酸橙 18:59:30  
甚至不用主动塞进他嘴里   
【匿名】酸橙 18:59:38   
当你还在他面前犹豫的时候   
【匿名】酸橙 18:59:43   
他就主动吃进去了 **  
【D】 19:00:18  
呃呃呃呃呃呃呃噫呜呜呜噫  
 **【匿名】酸橙 19:00:36  
恶作剧一样舔吸几下，吐出去   
【匿名】酸橙 19:00:53   
抬头冲你天真地笑   
【匿名】酸橙 19:01:22   
把你心里的恶魔勾出来了**

【匿名】草莓 19:01:27  
爽死了  
 **【匿名】酸橙 19:02:06  
你抑制不住冲动把手伸进他的头发里  
【匿名】酸橙 19:02:12  
他全身一抖**  
【D】 19:02:14  
哦吼吼吼姐姐主动勾引我那我就不客气了  
 **【匿名】酸橙 19:02:55  
被你揽向自己的同时条件反射地想把你弄他头发的手扒开  
【匿名】酸橙 19:03:30  
他重心往前倒  
【匿名】酸橙 19:03:40  
自然而然地蹲跪下去  
【匿名】酸橙 19:03:53  
就变成了鸭子坐**  
【匿名】草莓 19:04:33  
姐姐好娇柔  
 **【匿名】酸橙 19:04:43  
你看到他一边吞吐你的双击查看原图  
【匿名】酸橙 19:04:55  
裆部渐渐鼓起**  
【D】 19:05:01  
但是手上和嘴上的动作一点没停哦  
 **【匿名】酸橙 19:05:22  
你把脚挪到他腿间  
【匿名】酸橙 19:05:35  
轻轻磨蹭、下压  
【匿名】酸橙 19:05:55  
他被——堵住的喉咙深处发出呜呜的声响  
【匿名】酸橙 19:06:18  
脸颊升起红晕  
【匿名】酸橙 19:06:50  
眼里积蓄的泪花伴随一个不经意的眨眼掉了出来  
【匿名】酸橙 19:07:16  
划过眼线和金粉亮片  
【匿名】酸橙 19:08:01  
滑到微干的粉红的唇上  
【匿名】酸橙 19:08:25  
滑到唇和——的缝隙，和唾液与——的分泌物混合在了一起  
【匿名】酸橙 19:09:52  
他下面受到持续的刺激，手按在你的根部头往后撤想跑  
【匿名】酸橙 19:10:34  
还剩一个龟头的时候，你按住他的后颈不由分说地直直插了回去  
【匿名】酸橙 19:11:40  
那里不由自主地缩起，牙关一紧，你的手掐住他让他咬不下去  
【匿名】酸橙 19:12:15  
你一边艹他的喉咙，一边踩他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆  
【匿名】酸橙 19:12:28  
他哭着啊啊地摇头  
【匿名】酸橙 19:13:17  
突然他的动作一顿，像被施了定身的咒语  
【匿名】酸橙 19:14:37  
你注意到他眼神涣散开来  
【匿名】酸橙 19:16:07  
你又往他嘴里艹了几下，他恍惚地眨眼，泪水挂到纤长的睫毛上**


	5. 德玛西亚之力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/27  
> 匿名身份：德玛西亚之力

【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:03:54  
想看他被拖走强奸  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:04:31  
想看他被好几个路人抹布  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:04:44  
附议  
【匿名】酒桶 22:06:03  
根本移不开眼睛  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:06:04  
被当作公用的小婊子  
【匿名】酒桶 22:06:05  
太好看了  
【匿名】酒桶 22:06:29  
真是太适合hurt/comfort了  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:06:59  
H/C我好爱  
【匿名】酒桶 22:07:24  
姐姐的性格不能再合适了  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:07:44  
公用婊子我社保**  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:07:50  
先轮奸  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:08:00  
然后我再安慰  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:08:00  
艹我射了  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:08:06  
我爽  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:08:43  
被轮奸完就丢在小巷子里  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:09:01  
腿软得都走不动  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:09:08  
靠在三秒之内要看到这篇文学！（  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:09:57  
软软地歪着坐在墙角，白浊的液体从后穴流出浸湿了地上粗糙的砖块**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:09:59  
站都站不起来，随便路过个人都能把她抱回家  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:10:19  
小屁股都被磨得发红  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:10:47  
还在滴滴答答淌水  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:11:14  
路过的流浪汉也能在我们的小婊子身上泄欲  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:11:29  
她没有力气拒绝**  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:12:09  
姐会被拖到小巷子里操晕过去，醒来的时候被拉进旅馆里继续干，姐从恼怒变到求饶最后只敢讨好着乞求那几个男的放过她  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:13:32  
一开始她还有余裕去和艹她的人调情  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:13:55  
被顶在房屋外墙上随着动作一拱一拱  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:14:23  
渐渐地，她被艹得失去支撑自己的力气  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:14:43  
同时让几个人一起干她  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:14:51  
从墙上做到地上  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:15:01  
做到周围的臭男人扔下她离开**  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:15:38  
明明那么多次了还是很紧  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:16:28  
明明看起来已经不行不行的了，真正插进去了，小洞还会如饥似渴地绞紧侵入的肉棒**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:16:45  
被内设了好几轮之后还是叫得和小处女似的  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:19:01  
流浪汉干过被扔在潮湿黑暗的被艹坏的姐姐之后，还跟她道歉  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:19:19  
她醒过神来惊慌地推开眼前的人  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:19:33  
后来是野狗**  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:20:07  
？被舔到gc吗，这太超过了  
【匿名】寒冰射手 22:20:11  
今晚那么劲的吗  
【匿名】寒冰射手 22:20:21  
我可以当姐姐的舔狗  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:20:31  
我也可以  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:20:40  
我也可以  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:20:42  
我也可以  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:21:14  
野狗走过她停下来，竖起鼻子嗅了嗅  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:21:22  
钻进姐姐合不拢的腿间**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:21:43  
太劲了  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:21:54  
姐姐意欲逃跑，向一边爬去**  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:22:23  
姐还是很香嫩，被流浪汉干过也不妨碍  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:22:43  
野狗伸出利爪刺破了她的肌肤把她钉在地上，野兽的——就着各种各样的人射进去的精液插了进去**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:23:17  
啊，兽交！  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:23:20  
妈的好香  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:23:28  
开开心心ww  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:23:30  
太劲了  
【匿名】寒冰射手 22:23:39  
我好爽  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:23:55  
姐姐恐惧的哭声沙哑，她感觉到身体里不属于人类的东西渐渐膨大**  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:24:08  
我吃得满嘴流油  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:24:10  
卡在了她的通道里**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:24:26  
反正有生殖隔离，怎么玩都没关系

【匿名】野兽之灵 22:29:20  
兽交太妙了  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:29:22  
缺一个天天干她满足他饥渴的小洞的伴侣**  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:29:39  
一个还太少了  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:29:51  
要多备几个  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:29:56  
因为缺伴侣，所以谁都能上**  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:30:11  
一个完事了另一个接着  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:30:49  
双性设定就两个洞一起来直接飞了  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:31:21  
嚯嚯  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:31:33  
姐姐要用后面gc哦  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:31:58  
不过据说是不存在操射的（？  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:32:07  
是嘛？  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:32:18  
可以前列腺高潮但是不会双击查看原图  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:32:22  
噢  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:32:24  
存在吧，我记得有人实践过  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:32:31  
这样  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:32:34  
需要科普  
【匿名】发条魔灵 22:32:41  
双击查看原图的时候是精子掠过前列腺还是啥我忘了  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:33:10  
貌似是一直顶的话精液射干就改射尿了  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:33:28  
布吉岛，无法亲自实践  
【匿名】寒冰射手 22:34:24  
干到失禁  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:36:34  
哇，那只好在暗巷里搞了，在床上会弄脏被褥啊  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:36:44  
好妙好妙（鼓掌  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:39:17  
在暗巷里搞，外面粗糙的铺设会让姐姐娇嫩的皮肤受伤**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:40:44  
受伤了才好趁机抱回来养着  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:40:52  
培养好感  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:40:58  
然后为所欲为  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:41:05  
爽到  
【匿名】嗜血猎手 22:41:23  
养成我的小性爱娃娃  
【匿名】光辉女郎 22:41:59  
圈养  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:42:06  
放荡的小婊子只要有的吃就乱搞**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:42:14  
养到他跟时间失去联系  
【匿名】光辉女郎 22:42:17  
最好是斯德哥尔摩情结  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:42:18  
除非动不了了才肯乖乖的**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:43:01  
世界↑(尾巴打字)  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:43:09  
养到只要饲主出现就知道是“吃饭”时间了  
【匿名】暗影之拳 22:43:37  
乖乖的褪下衣服等着你  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:43:51  
我想看姐姐被一个人艹久了觉得无聊，然后主人很生气叫来更多的人np她**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:44:05  
我记得可以的 但是攻需要超长待机  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:44:12  
人多就可以  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:44:34  
完了，联想到O的故事，瞬间萎了  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:44:35  
很多人来搞她，内设她**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:44:56  
喂饱姐姐  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:45:03  
小腹都涨涨的  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:45:05  
然后她从输卵管到子宫到阴道里全部都是jy  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:45:39  
粗大的jb堵在洞口，新的茎叶打进去**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:45:42  
都不知道怀的是谁的孩子  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:46:38  
怀着孩子也被艹  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:46:47  
阴道加倍的敏感**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:47:26  
被内射到溢出来  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:50:14  
干她的男人说，你要什么孩子呢？你不就是个浅草的婊子吗  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:50:56  
从后面毫不留情地干跪在他身下的姐姐  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:51:19  
jy和淫水顺着大腿流到水泥地上**  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:53:03  
姐姐还不停地潮吹 搞得水泥地都湿答答一片  
 **【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:55:09  
水从里面喷出来把干自己的男人浇得爽了  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:55:32  
他的jb不等抽出去就又兴奋起来，继续干  
【匿名】德玛西亚之力 22:56:43  
姐姐每天都被无数的jy滋润，容光焕发的，让人更想干她**  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:59:27  
可是他没人清理，明明已经撑得很难受了不停求饶也没人放过  
【匿名】狂野女猎手 22:59:33  
好可怜啊  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:59:50  
就算还怀着孩子也得被按在墙上乖乖吞别人的jr 还完全没有反抗能力  
【匿名】野兽之灵 22:59:55  
可怜兮兮  
【匿名】野兽之灵 23:00:43  
只能在完事之后掰开自己小屁股伸手指进去  
【匿名】野兽之灵 23:01:02  
把一小部分抠出来  
【匿名】末日使者 23:02:38  
贞操带贞操带  
【匿名】野兽之灵 23:03:27  
贞操带好哦  
【匿名】野兽之灵 23:05:10  
里面塞上跳蛋含着一屁股jy被拉出去遛街  
【匿名】野兽之灵 23:05:41  
开着跳蛋 就算忍不住了也不能自己弄  
【匿名】末日使者 23:08:49  
肚子里灌满jy，用点力按小腹的时候又痛又爽


	6. 毛驴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/28  
> 匿名身份：毛驴

【匿名】蟒蛇 20:35:57  
我好满意这个名字  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:36:07  
我可以把妹妹缠住  
【匿名】狼 20:36:16  
我也好满意我的  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:36:26  
可以感受到她所有的部分  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:36:43  
太绝了这个主题  
【匿名】狼 20:37:02  
昨天那位老师的兽交太绝了  
【匿名】鹧鸪 20:37:03  
……我，我可以模仿他被问到专辑时的声音(住口)  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:38:01  
hhhhhh姐妹太可爱了  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:38:16  
我想把他压在身子底下问他专辑呢？  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:38:29  
小百灵鸟不唱歌的话会有惩罚的哦  
【匿名】河狸 20:38:41  
不出专辑就打屁股  
【匿名】鹧鸪 20:40:29  
一、一边被搞一边被逼着神志不清地写歌  
【匿名】河狸 20:40:53  
万一搞得爽了不写专辑咋整  
【匿名】鹧鸪 20:40:56  
玷污他神圣的音乐(……)  
 **【匿名】毛驴 20:41:39  
把他带进录音棚  
【匿名】毛驴 20:41:46  
开着麦**  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:41:49  
可以单纯punishment向的spank啊  
 **【匿名】毛驴 20:41:52  
边操边录**  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:42:00  
哇  
 **【匿名】毛驴 20:42:01  
妈的，出不了专辑是吧**  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:42:05  
好过分ww  
 **【匿名】毛驴 20:42:07  
这个就是了**  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:42:58  
(为什么我换来换去都离不开鸟类，我也想搞米)  
【匿名】袋鼠 20:43:01  
太劲了  
【匿名】河狸 20:43:05  
拿小皮鞭抽他  
 **【匿名】毛驴 20:44:02  
米开来被日得啾啾叫的专辑.flac**  
【匿名】河狸 20:44:10  
不过有性/爱录音我可以不要专辑  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:44:23  
不过有性/爱录音我可以不要专辑  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:44:42  
录好几遍录不出像样的，直接冲进去按到墙上打  
【匿名】河狸 20:45:08  
打小肚子嘛  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:47:13  
打小肚子啊，胸口啊，肩胛啊，屁股啊，大腿内侧啊，选择多样  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:47:21  
hhhh  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:47:32  
妹妹的小屁股也不错嘛  
【匿名】蟒蛇 20:48:12  
还有我其实特别喜欢他的一头乱毛。。。感觉软软的，就应该很好揉  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:48:33  
很适合抓着搞  
【匿名】河狸 20:49:03  
那姐姐要哭了，人家不让动头发  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:49:04  
抓着扯着又掺杂着爱抚  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:49:10  
让他不知所措  
【匿名】河狸 20:50:13  
明明被搞了，最在意的还是头发  
【S】20:50:37  
其实那发质就像钢丝球一样  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:51:15  
诶，发胶很多的话，手感不应该很Q弹吗  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:52:12  
据说很硬  
【匿名】麻雀 20:52:25  
好像很刺  
【匿名】河狸 20:52:32  
其实是姐姐发质软所以喷了很多发胶  
【匿名】翠鸟 20:52:41  
哈哈哈哈哈哈好多种说法啊  
【匿名】鳄鱼 20:53:18  
想想他要是没有发胶的话发型会什么样呢  
【匿名】麻雀 20:53:38  
小狮子了叭

【匿名】燕子 21:14:33  
这是姐姐要被我后入的时候紧张回头看我  
【匿名】河狸 21:15:19  
缩在椅子上真的好可爱  
 **【匿名】毛驴 21:15:33  
抓住他的头啵嘴  
【匿名】毛驴 21:16:44  
亲得晕乎乎昏昏沉沉  
【匿名】毛驴 21:17:36  
然后把大jj放进她y荡的小洞里**  
【匿名】狼 21:19:10  
按着姐姐脖子让她把头转回去  
【匿名】狼 21:19:20  
不让她看我的脸  
 **【匿名】毛驴 21:19:30  
把姐姐的头按进座包**  
【匿名】狼 21:19:43  
被脸都没见过陌生人草到gc  
【匿名】河狸 21:24:11  
小腿要抖啊抖了  
【匿名】麻雀 21:49:21  
还想用手指操他的小嘴  
【匿名】燕子 21:51:55  
妹妹那个红嫩的小舌头  
【匿名】燕子 21:52:06  
就很适合被我玩  
【匿名】狼 22:03:35  
[闪照]请使用新版手机QQ查看闪照。  
【匿名】麻雀 22:08:11  
！！！  
【匿名】麻雀 22:08:19  
操他！！！！！！  
【匿名】麻雀 22:09:02  
这个小舌头啊啊啊  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:36:57  
这个眼神！  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:37:01  
搞他！！  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:37:18  
啊我喜欢我的匿名动物  
【匿名】燕子 22:39:42  
蛇可以钻进姐姐里面吗  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:39:46  
可以  
【匿名】毛驴 22:41:00  
小蛇钻进沾满jy的密道，里面的气味让她疑惑与好奇  
她伸出蛇信舔  
四围朝她夹过来  
她感到惊慌，抽动身子不小心游走到更深处  
她身上鳞片翕张  
香甜的汁水在她身周漫上来**  
【匿名】毛虫 22:44:55  
我是不是也可以钻进去  
【匿名】袋鼠 22:45:40  
？？？  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:46:12  
毛虫会让姐姐下面很痒  
怎么都挠不了，姐姐痒得快要发疯  
毛虫钻进了姐姐温暖的子宫  
在里面生茧**

【匿名】袋鼠 22:48:19  
化蝶的时候从里面飞出来吗，感觉好美  
【匿名】毛虫 22:48:36  
哇哦  
【匿名】麻雀 22:48:44  
开始了嘛  
【匿名】袋鼠 22:48:53  
相比之下我真的好失败，我注定是一位妈妈粉的角色  
【匿名】狼 22:49:00  
想看姐姐假孕

 **【匿名】毛驴 22:50:17  
金枪鱼，露露拿着一条巨大的金枪鱼玩偶说：米开来你个咕咕怪，我都出了三张专辑了**  
【匿名】海鸥 22:50:34  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈露露拿鱼这个meme真的过不去哦

【匿名】汪星人 22:51:27  
我是姐姐的舔狗（  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:51:33  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈汪星人**  
【匿名】海鸥 22:51:53  
这个名称 嫉妒惹  
【匿名】毛虫 22:51:54  
毛驴可以兽交啊

 **【匿名】毛驴 22:52:20  
毛驴不够劲  
【匿名】毛驴 22:52:25  
吧**  
【匿名】汪星人 22:52:51  
可以把姐姐舔到哭出来  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:53:07  
这不是你的职责吗  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:53:17  
昆虫们可以在妹妹的子宫里集合了  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:53:35  
好慕银环蛇  
【匿名】长颈鹿 22:53:41  
鱼可以在姐姐体内畅游好幸福  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:53:44  
好羡慕+1  
【匿名】长颈鹿 22:53:45  
姐姐水那么多  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:53:57  
钻进姐姐的子宫里**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:53:58  
但是是剧毒吧貌似  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:54:16  
毛毛虫让姐姐痒得不行**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:54:19  
太会  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:54:30  
姐姐求大jb艹她  
【匿名】毛驴 22:54:39  
帮她挠痒**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:54:55  
然后长颈鹿脖子伸进去  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:54:56  
jy射进去，和姐姐的蜜汁混在一起**  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:55:02  
卑微鸟类只能模仿叫声:D  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:55:04  
甜美又有营养**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:55:14  
怎么这么猎奇了啊喂  
【匿名】章鱼 22:55:18  
我可以吸姐姐吗  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:55:26  
woc  
【匿名】章鱼 22:55:26  
触手  
【匿名】毛虫 22:55:26  
好奇怪的play啊今天  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:55:28  
woc  
【匿名】章鱼 22:55:29  
我可以  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:55:32  
触手play谢谢  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:55:34  
章鱼我羡慕了  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:55:36  
章鱼负责吸姐姐的小豆子**  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:55:43  
我实名羡慕触手  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:55:45  
姐姐被吸得尖叫高潮**  
【匿名】毛虫 22:55:49  
！章鱼好啊  
【匿名】海鸥 22:55:57  
我匿名羡慕触手  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:55:57  
章鱼可以搞窒息play  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:56:07  
你这明明在匿名羡慕**  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:56:18  
……哦，对哦  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:56:26  
我匿名羡慕触手  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:56:46  
哈哈哈哈哈哈匿名羡慕  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:57:08  
发出嫉妒的咕咕咕声  
【匿名】章鱼 22:57:11  
一手滑进姐姐体内  
【匿名】汪星人 22:57:18  
我还能舔姐姐的小洞  
【匿名】瓢虫 22:57:18  
瓢虫只能在旁边悄咪咪观看了（还可能被pia死  
【匿名】蝉 22:57:23  
我又换了个  
【匿名】长颈鹿 22:57:24  
把姐姐白皙娇嫩的皮肤吸出小红印  
【匿名】汪星人 22:57:29  
今天怎么这么好笑  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:57:42  
毛驴的jb好tm长**  
【匿名】蟋蟀 22:57:43  
我……  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:57:53  
拔火罐吗哥哥  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:57:58  
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【匿名】瓢虫 22:58:01  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈等等  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:58:01  
草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:58:03  
拔火罐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**  
【匿名】章鱼 22:58:05  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【匿名】蝉 22:58:15  
怎么往搞笑方向发展了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【匿名】瓢虫 22:58:30  
妈耶今天怎么都德云社的车  
【匿名】瓢虫 22:58:41  
wxs  
【匿名】章鱼 22:58:48  
妈耶不行要萎了（强装坚挺  
【匿名】章鱼 22:58:54  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:59:07  
今天的车莫得驾驶  
【匿名】蝉 22:59:16  
今天这个主题太有毒w  
【匿名】金枪鱼 22:59:27  
太猎奇了头都笑掉  
【匿名】翠鸟 22:59:35  
明明一开始还超级带感的  
【匿名】瓢虫 22:59:36  
动物世界  
【匿名】犀牛 22:59:37  
突然德云社还行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
 **【匿名】毛驴 22:59:42  
毛驴干完之后jb头会张开成伞状**  
【匿名】兔子 22:59:48  
哈哈哈哈哈哈不行我被困在拔火罐里了  
【匿名】银环蛇 22:59:54  
jb给我笑萎  
【匿名】汪星人 22:59:56  
我能舔姐姐就可以了  
【匿名】犀牛 23:00:00  
你还真的去查了卧槽  
【匿名】翠鸟 23:00:10  
笑到萎哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【匿名】瓢虫 23:00:12  
没jb也萎  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:00:15  
我看了视频。**  
【匿名】犀牛 23:00:20  
我日  
【匿名】毛虫 23:00:21  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈今天的车怎么回事  
【匿名】瓢虫 23:00:21  
？？  
【匿名】蝉 23:00:23  
为了干姐姐当然要长点知识  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:00:49  
？？视频太刺激  
【匿名】章鱼 23:01:15  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？？引起强烈好奇心  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:01:19  
网页链接**  
【匿名】汪星人 23:02:19  
日姐姐这种事要认真一点才行！  
【匿名】汪星人 23:03:04  
我要在姐姐身体里面成结  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:04:09  
姐姐饥渴地主动跪在地上高高翘起屁股**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:04:18  
md，我看的好认真  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:04:28  
颤抖的小洞滴着甜兮兮的y水**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:04:29  
为什么那么长。。。  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:04:34  
对啊 好长  
【匿名】毛驴 23:05:16  
跪姿让阴唇张开露出诱人的入口  
【匿名】毛驴 23:05:30  
呃 太直接了 感觉不是很好**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:06:09  
没事继续开吧，你长你说啥就是啥  
【匿名】瓢虫 23:06:13  
好长？？？

 **【匿名】毛驴 23:14:52  
姐姐饥渴地主动跪在地上高高翘起屁股  
颤抖的小洞滴着甜兮兮的y水  
跪姿让阴唇张开露出诱人的入口  
刚进入姐姐身体里的时候  
姐姐发出的是舒爽的呻吟和叹息  
但是此时毛驴长长的jb只进去了一小部分  
毛驴被姐姐湿润的喘息刺激，更加兴奋  
他继续向深处进发，姐姐的呻吟渐渐从欢愉转变为疼痛**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:14:52  
我也想  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:15:02  
野狗我不是昨天开过了吗  
【匿名】毛驴 23:15:11  
翻记录吧 我现在毛驴**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:15:29  
您太能开车了  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:15:44  
野狗那个太劲了wok  
【匿名】瓢虫 23:15:45  
您好会我起立鼓掌  
【匿名】犀牛 23:15:54  
昨天野狗也是您啊哈哈哈  
【匿名】汪星人 23:15:57  
毛驴老师好会  
【匿名】犀牛 23:15:58  
太猛了  
【匿名】兔子 23:16:06  
毛驴老师哈哈哈哈哈哈  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:16:39  
“不行了，不行了，再这么下去要捅进子宫了”姐姐害怕了起来，心直直下坠**  
【匿名】银环蛇 23:16:42  
好像是据说好事之徒那段的笑声单截下来好像驴叫  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:16:51  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:17:05  
而且老师的生物学知识极其渊博  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:17:16  
刚才那个驴交配视频我感觉它们叫声很像人在笑2333**  
【匿名】汪星人 23:17:23  
——到姐姐子宫里都是  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:17:32  
米扎在笑www  
【匿名】蝉 23:17:35  
今晚我也好爽

 **【匿名】毛驴 23:18:08  
姐姐不由自主地往前爬，她一边往前爬，毛驴一边往前继续艹她  
直到她被一堵墙挡住去路**  
【匿名】银环蛇 23:18:39  
你们怎么做到一边——一边笑的  
【匿名】汪星人 23:18:42  
姐姐被兽交真的好劲  
【匿名】兔子 23:19:26  
我想起来那个超长超大道具顶到肚子的视频  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:19:30  
姐姐越是害怕也越是兴奋，想到自己就要被玩坏了，身体里疯狂地泌出汁水**  
【匿名】兔子 23:19:39  
人类的潜力真的无穷无尽  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:20:02  
我记得那个拳交安全线的图片。。。太恐怖了  
 **【匿名】毛驴 23:20:55  
过长的驴鞭搅着蜜汁长驱直入终于顶上子宫口，野蛮的毛驴对人类的身体毫无怜惜，它破开瑟缩的子宫口终于顶进了人类孕育孩子的地方  
毛驴的gui头突然没了软肉的包裹，空虚起来  
它感觉不爽，于是往后退  
于是它的gui头又从子宫口退出来，这次比进入更艰难，形状的缘故，姐姐被弄得太痛  
【匿名】毛驴 23:23:10  
姐姐甚至往毛驴身上退，嘴里含含糊糊地哀求毛驴不要硬拔，好痛  
然而畜生哪里听得懂人话  
驴鞭被强行从子宫里撤出，姐姐疼得发出凄厉的尖叫，随即晕倒在地  
毛驴自己也有点疼，于是它有些生气  
堪称粗暴地在姐姐的蜜道里冲撞  
姐姐被畜生来来回回刮擦内道，又被刺激冲醒  
她一边流泪，喉咙里发出呜呜的低泣  
【匿名】毛驴 23:26:04  
她发觉肉穴里的东西，头部撑了开  
那根长长的不属于人类的东西在她身体里射出了畜生的种子  
流进了她深处  
毛驴射完了以后还不是很软，头部仍张开着，退出的时候把之前其他人类男性残留下的jy和她肉壁里自己分泌的热液一起刮到了yd外面  
现在她身体里满满的都是畜生的味道**


	7. 纹黄蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/03/29  
> 匿名身份：纹黄蝶  
> 今天基本上是连续写，而且是从一开始就朝着写成较为完整的一篇为目标写的，所以基本可以直接拼在一起成一篇。  
> 留了一些“比较重要”的发言

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 22:11:00  
来开触手车了**  
【匿名】章鱼 22:12:30  
来做触手全宴了

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 22:13:33  
米开朗基罗不见了  
到处都找不到米开朗基罗，他从睡梦中凭空消失了  
米开朗基罗此时全然不知外界找他找得要疯掉  
他在未知的地方寻找其他人，或者说，其他生物的踪迹  
触手从黑暗中匍匐袭来，牵住他的脚腕把他拽倒。但是米开朗基罗没有跌落在地。触手生物把他直接拽进了自己怀里  
他大叫了一声——他想——然而事实上，他什么都没有听见。他这才发现这个世界静得诡秘  
缠上他的触手多了起来。他不自在地扭动挣扎，触手们察觉到他的抗拒，反而更加急切、用力地攀附上来  
他身上的衣服被触手打湿了。它们之中有几条比较大胆，从衣襟、袖口、裤腰之类的地方钻了进去  
米开朗基罗常年把自己用衣服裹得好好的，除了自己之外基本没让其他东西接触过皮肤。触手们的侵入让他敏感地颤抖起来。直到这个时候，米开朗基罗才发现它们不仅是柔软的，还是滑腻而冰凉的。他想拒绝，声音再次被虚空掠夺了**

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 22:34:10  
率先钻进裤子里的触手在他下身来来回回游走了几圈，像是犹豫是玩他前面好还是后面好，最后它选择了后方。尖细的末端有如舌头舔舐一般，分泌着独特的黏液摩擦穴口。跟着这根触手进来的其他触手选择了照顾米开朗基罗的前方，缠上囊袋和茎体滑动。米开朗基罗的上身此时也已被很多触手舔弄，丝质的女款上衣随着触手们的动作一拱一拱的，上面的花朵湿润、娇艳欲滴，仿佛有了生命  
米开朗基罗硬了，在前方触手们的玩弄之下。他面色潮红地闭上眼睛，生理泪水挤出眼眶沾在睫毛根部，向前滑。后面的触手钻了进去。冰凉而滑腻的外物的侵入实在是奇怪的刺激感。米开朗基罗蓦地挣扎起来，睫毛上的泪滴在挣动中跌落，几根触手被落下的泪水砸到，突然像是被电击了一样抽搐起来，在米开朗基罗身上更加兴奋而狂热地游走  
米开朗基罗明知这个世界里声音被剥夺了，还是忍不住对着虚空大喊起来。也许有用呢？也许有用呢？  
“拔出去！出去！”他喊。突然，有声音像溪水一样流进了他的脑海里。从白噪音一样模糊渐渐变成了具有实感的悉悉索索声。他听到自己被某根触手拨开的皮带扣在动弹中击打出的当啷声，听到了身后艹进自己体内抽插、闷在皮裤里的叽叽咕咕的水声。  
他听见了自己粗糙的喘息声。**

【匿名】喵星人 22:45:52  
天啊 这已经不止是原料了 是快完整一锅糙米饭啊

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 22:50:22  
身体里的触手先比较慢地前进到底，退出到口上再一路压进去。拉长的触觉逼出米开朗基罗一声叹息，这声叹息钻进脑海令米开朗基罗警铃大作，但是触手们似乎更早预料到了他将会有的反应，好几根触手在米开朗基罗还没来得及闭上嘴巴时就飞进到他的嘴里，更别提什么闭紧嘴巴憋住呻吟了  
不约而同钻进米开朗基罗嘴里的触手们相互“看了看”彼此，然后她们中的多数似乎达成了某种一致，聚在一起盘成一股，一起艹起米开朗基罗的嘴。还有些没和这一股抱团的，便钻到牙龈、舌底、口腔的各个角落，搔弄那些柔软、光滑、脆弱的组织。与此同时，米开朗基罗的后穴被完全撑开，四壁臣服于触手涂上的汁液变得松软而缠绵。触手加快速度在里面冲撞。米开朗基罗从喉底发出婴儿般无助的鸣叫。随着上冲的气息颤动的软腭让声音颤出别样风情，温暖的气流吸引着触手们向他嘴巴更深的地方探  
后穴的粗壮触手顶到了米开朗基罗的前列腺。她能察觉到米开朗基罗的身体对这里反应非同寻常。她更加兴奋、充满了激情和力量，朝那处猛烈地顶撞起来。  
米开朗基罗的前身对此反应激烈，突突地跳，引得缠在前方的触手们也更加兴奋。米开朗基罗的脑子里全是混乱的符号——黄底的三角形感叹号提示牌、大大的红色叉、写着KEEP OUT字样的黄色宽胶带。“这些都是什么，我不要、我不要。好可怕。”米开朗基罗被刺激得满脸是泪，泪水又被攀上来的贪婪的触手们舔掉，留下半干的粘液。好痒。好害怕。前身的触手们突然集体松开。米开朗基罗恍惚——他射了。他不知道的是，飞向虚空的精液并不是白白迷失在了不知名处。触手们虔诚地仰着自己那一缕，没有一滴没被某根触手吸收，只有没接到而躁怒起来的触手**

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 23:14:48  
射精的愉悦在脑内还未消化，那些个躁怒的触手又缠了上来。一根显然很生气的细细的触手直接从马眼钻了进去，米开朗基罗发出痛呼。快感和痛感中紧缩的后穴绞紧了腻滑的触手。她欣喜于破土一般艹开米开朗基罗内部的感觉，所以她胀大开来、更加凶猛的戳刺他。热液从她的尖端喷射了出去，全部射进了米开朗基罗身体里。这种感觉太妙了。  
后穴的触手身体里的液体渐渐排空，她的体积变小了——失去了内容物，也在对米开朗基罗激烈地性爱之后失去了力气。然而她还没来得及完全脱力从米开朗基罗可口的后穴里滑出去，就被更多疯狂的触手夹在中间顶回了那个穴道。  
她射在米开朗基罗体内的东西、她涂在米开朗基罗身体里的东西、米开朗基罗身体自己分泌出的液体……都来不及流出就又被顶回深处**

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 23:20:06  
米开朗基罗的一切都让触手们兴奋  
他的裤子和衣服被疯狂的触手们挤破了、碎了、飞散掉了  
他的躯体依然不曾暴露出来，因为上面爬满了触手  
触手们汲取他的香汗、他动人的呻吟、他的反抗、他的挣扎，更加茁壮  
他的每一个地方都令触手疯狂。每一个地方都有触手排出的“精液”。  
米开朗基罗在不知称不称得上是“性爱”的“爱抚”和“操弄”中渐渐迷失了，这究竟算什么呢？  
身体习惯于触手们的艹弄了。也许是触手分泌物阻碍了他的感官？他不知道。他从在急剧的快感和剧烈的痛苦中逐渐抽离。他的意识漂浮起来  
这时，他的听觉又发生了变化。他听见了什么东西在窃窃私语  
是触手扭动产生的咕叽咕叽的水声吗？是触手和皮肤磨蹭产生的悉悉索索的摩擦声吗？  
“爱你”“我爱你”“我们爱你”米开朗基罗听见触手们在窃窃私语。**

【匿名】金枪鱼 23:28:30  
靠  
【匿名】金枪鱼 23:28:35  
迷之代入感

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 23:29:28  
他困惑地眨了眨眼——是啊，没有任何一根触手过来遮住他的眼睛，这真是太奇怪了。他的眼睛在虚空中格外明亮（他自己并不知道），他的瞳孔张开得极大（他自己并不知道）  
他听见了更多可以辨认出来的声音。怎么可能呢？他想，我疯了吧。不，疯子不会认为自己是疯子。他的思绪再次混乱混沌起来。他的身体不再抵抗触手们了。  
或许，放弃思考更加合适  
他开始接纳身体各处传来的快感  
“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”此起彼伏的充满爱意的低吟钻进他的脑海。他彻底迷失了。他开始觉得她们跟他是一样的。他开始觉得他和她们是一样的。他扭动起来，这次不再是抗拒的挣扎。他在扭动着顺着体内体外的触手接受她们的爱**

**【匿名】纹黄蝶 23:35:18  
他这才发现，触手们对他身体所做的一切并没有真正意义上伤害到他  
尽管他肚子里胃里食道里头发里指缝里里里外外统统都被触手们和触手们的体液填满  
他孕育着触手们满满的爱意，他是爱的核心，他是饱满的花心。他被触手托着、缠着、包裹着。他的意识融化了，和触手们连在了一起。他被淹没了。  
他的肉体和触手们黏在了一起。他融化了。  
触手们从融化的核心粘在一起，融化、重组，生长成了“别的东西”。虚空的世界被填满了**


	8. 狮驼岭三魔王→云雀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从3月31日开过了4月1日0点所以匿名id还变了一次的车……  
> 匿名身份：狮驼岭三魔王→云雀  
> ABO flomi

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 22:16:15  
酒吧打烊了，flo拎着水桶、拖把去洗手间清扫。一打开门，浓郁的信息素的味道就扑面而来  
作为一个正常的alpha，某只香甜的omega的味道对他来说不能更明显了；作为一个在酒吧工作了好些日子的alpha，他对这种情形也早就见惯了。他很冷静。  
他靠近信息素炸弹的源头，一边数着空气里残留的alpha的气味。一只、两只、三只、四只、五只……哈，好多。真疯狂  
通常而言，他只是会把被艹成了死人一样躺在洗手间里的omega用冷水泼醒了拎出去  
但是今天情况稍微有一点点不一样  
他刚提起水桶，瘫在地上被用过的安全套围绕的金棕毛omega就醒了，抬起头直愣愣看向他  
“酒吧关门了，你收拾收拾走吧。”flo把水桶放回地上，洗拖把拖地。没想到后颈突然一痛，那个被不知道多少人刚轮过扔在厕所里的omega竟然悄悄从背后摸上来咬他的腺体  
flo伸手提着人后领把他从后背摘下来，到正面又被这只omega挂到了身上。淦，真粘人啊。大概是被人下了药药劲还没过，omega在他身上有一搭没一搭地磨蹭，然后……  
就这么又晕了过去  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 22:36:12  
现在，flo看着在自家地上蜷成一团的金毛omega思考人生  
他鬼使神差地把强行挂在自己身上的omega真给带回去了。他平时从来不这样。他是个洁身自好（真的吗）的alpha，对在酒吧里跟复数个来源不明的alpha乱交的omega他一向是往店门口一放就不管了的  
空气里，他和omega散发出的气味缠在一起渐渐填满了房间。他沉在自己的意识里许久，直到金毛悠悠醒转，又用之前小动物一样的眼睛看向他。  
“啊，先生，这是在您家？”Mikele从地上坐起来，分析了一下身周的情况开口，“看样子是您给了我一个临时的栖身之地，谢谢了。”**

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 22:51:22  
啊 我觉得ooc了有点  
总之 米在flo家里洗了个澡，怎么怎么  
然后说谢谢他啦之类的  
贴面吻flo！**

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 22:53:39  
flo在他凑近之后才突然意识到哪里让他隐约察觉到异样，就是，回来之后他闻不到其他alpha的信息素了  
就只有干干净净的O味和他自己的味  
米看似无意实则有心地撩拨flo的身体！  
香甜的呼吸打在flo的耳边，恍若孩童讲悄悄话一样在他耳边低语，夹着气音  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 22:59:52  
omega味把他淹没了，flo现在非常、非常想把这只该死的omega按着艹，事实上他的身体也非常诚实地动作了。  
omega一点都不惊讶。他朝flo绽放出灿烂的笑容：“就当是答谢啦。”  
事情开始之后，omega主动拉下两人的裤子。松软湿润的后穴显然早就准备好了（毕竟似乎已经被人艹过一晚了），某alpha的yj也已蓄势待发。mikele让自己对准对方，兴奋的身体甚至往对方柱体上浇了一点蜜汁。他坐了下去，发出舒爽的喟叹  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:06:58  
“现在，操我。”  
mikele在flo脸上亲了几口，说。  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:10:17  
omega的体内过于柔软温暖。flo很快就进入状态。真的太好日了。不怪得谁都想操——就算本来不想的，被这么撩了也忍不住啊！（想起酒吧洗手间里围着这家伙一地的避孕套，flo突然不忿起来）  
（要是只有我能干他就好了）嫉妒心让flo顶弄omega的动作愈发狠戾。mikele终于从闷哼中冲出被艹狠了的惊叫。他抱紧flo，脑袋搁在人肩膀上，谁也看不见他微微皱起眉头眯着眼睛喘的可口表情。  
flo一边干身上的omega，一边用牙齿磨蹭他送到嘴边的腺体  
omega的香味诱惑着他咬下  
（这块皮肤上有很多还没愈合的齿印，显然早有其他alpha咬过这里给他临时标记，但是那些alpha的气味呢？）  
“你今早……”flo思考了一瞬，换了个词，“你昨晚在酒吧的……厕所里，被多少人艹过？”  
“嗯……哼……这我哪还记得……”mikele顺着flo的动作主动往下坐，flo感觉到自己的前端触到了内部某个隐秘的口子。不会吧，他想……？  
“你坐那么深，不怕我艹进你的生殖腔？成结？内射？怀孕？”flo一边问，一边往生殖腔的入口戳，危险的感觉在他心里像一只悬空的秋千。疯狂的想法快要抑制不住了。  
（就这么把他标记了也不错！）脑海里疯狂的想法这么咆哮着  
“你猜我在你四周一共清掉了多少个用过的安全套？”  
“3个黄的，5个蓝的，2个红的，8个纯透明的，6个绿的，一共24个。”  
“有人没带套直接射进来了。”Mikele加了一句。  
flo捅进了mikele的生殖腔。  
和预想的有所不同，mikele没有飙高声音尖叫。正相反，他喉咙里咕噜出了仿佛在海里溺水的一声，身子抽搐一下撞回flo身上**

【匿名】南海龙王 23:32:06  
怕不是经常被这么玩结果怀不了孕了

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:32:09  
omega全身浸出香汗，湿漉漉的，金棕的头发被汗水粘着  
jy每每往生殖腔深处捅，他就咬紧牙关嘤咛细喘  
往外抽的时候，下颌松开一点，就发现他齿间打着颤——爽得不行——哆哆嗦嗦地吐气  
“呜呜……哼……嗯……呃……”  
omega被艹出眼泪，泪水掉在alpha和他一样被汗水浸透的衣服上。  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:38:56  
flo的脑子里此时只有一个念头，一个正常的alpha在艹omega的时候最正常的念头：  
顶进最里面，把他艹怀  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:43:48  
他把树袋熊一样扒着他的mikele在自己怀里调转了个方向。途中，yj往外拔出去不少，拔到生殖腔外面的时候mikele像触电一样抖了抖；flo提着他两腋上下提放提放几下，mikele在不上不下的地方被上上下下轻轻挠的难受得不行  
蜜道又往外吐水  
flo把架着人的手撤了，mikele直直坐下来，生殖腔顺着重力把挺立的粗壮的yj吃了进去，失重感和再度被艹进生殖腔那带着酸疼的快感终于逼出mikele一声小鸟啼鸣般的尖叫。  
现在这个姿势下，半脱力的mikele合不上嘴。flo叼起眼前的后颈软肉，摩擦，放开。鼻息打在腺体之所在，能看出上面敏感地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:50:01  
“我要射进去了”  
最后一丝理智让flo给出了警告  
只要mikele说一声“不要”或者类似意思的话，他就不做到最后，flo想。求求了上帝，求求……**

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:51:33  
“嗯、嗯……射……嗯……”**

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:51:52  
FUCK.**

**【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:53:06  
flo及其愤怒——为什么要愤怒，他也不太搞得清楚了——总之他极其愤怒地一口咬住了腺体。Mikele仰起头撞到了flo的鼻梁，然而他管不了什么乱七八糟的了  
他自暴自弃地往mikele的生殖腔用力顶满。  
成结。mikele被死死钉在原处。jy毫无悬念地冲进他的生殖腔。  
mikele仰着头张着嘴。嘴里有点干。喉结上下抽动。flo的气味冲进他身体里。alpha的气味冲进他的身体里。  
【匿名】狮驼岭三魔王 23:57:40  
mikele的眼睛正对着上方的吸顶灯  
从失焦到重新聚焦  
颠倒的世界重回清明**

**【匿名】云雀 0:00:57  
膨大的结缩了回去。flo的东西还堵在mikele的肚子里——mikele还坐在他身上呢……生殖腔口像柔嫩的小嘴一样轻轻嘬着他，外面随着余韵颤抖的软肉仍温柔地簇拥着他。  
“你叫什么？”flo告诉了身上的omega自己叫什么，问道。  
“就算知道了也没有意义”  
“你应该已经感觉到了”  
【匿名】云雀 0:05:42  
Mikele并不忌讳告诉别人真名  
这些都没什么所谓。  
没有人能拥有他  
“对，我都知道了。”flo问，“我可以吻你吗，Mikele？”**

**【匿名】云雀 0:08:08  
结局这么甜真不是我本意  
哎  
其实是这样的  
米是无法被标记的omega  
不能被标记的O米，就算被成结内射到生殖腔里，也没关系，他还是他，alpha的味道都留不住**

【匿名】小鸡 0:12:59  
Flo都是真心的想标记他的吧……！  
 **【匿名】云雀 0:13:35  
干上头了哪个alpha不是真心像标记在自己怀里软成一团的omega呢  
【匿名】云雀 0:14:18  
良心显露是射精预警的时候  
【匿名】云雀 0:14:29  
但是米开来给他加油门，那他当然冲了**

【匿名】兔子 0:14:06  
没有人不爱他  
【匿名】兔子 0:14:21  
也没有人会爱他  
【匿名】兔子 0:14:25  
枯了

【匿名】小鸡 0:15:16  
呜呜呜呜这假糖吃得我心好痛但是好爽 老师我爱你  
【匿名】犀牛 0:15:37  
那这结局哪里甜了呜呜呜呜呜呜  
【匿名】犀牛 0:16:19  
之后flo会一直陪着米开来吗

**【匿名】云雀 0:16:38  
明晚有空接续  
【匿名】云雀 0:16:41  
今天晚安啦**


	9. 鹦鹉→女警小兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一辆过夜车  
> 匿名身份：鹦鹉→女警小兔  
> 上次的flomi ABO的后续，内容是米的往事

**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:01:04**  
“我可以吻你吗，Mikele？”  
还沉浸在方才的性事中的omega偏头，湿漉漉的眼睛闪着细碎的微光，眼神似乎对着另一双枫糖浆一样的眼睛，又好像哪里都没看似的飘忽着  
他嘴唇动了动，但是什么声音都没发出来。flo就当他是同意了，贴上那双半干的薄唇 

【匿名】鬣狗 22:05:39  
你这个匿名昵称www  
**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:05:52**  
wwwww  
米开来：我 干 我 自 己

**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:10:51**  
mikele起先毫无反应，既没有推拒也没有迎合。flo嘴上亲着，身体慢慢调整姿势，从mikele的身体里退了出来。离开生殖腔时mikele喉间又震颤出细弱的嘤咛，从相连的唇间逸出，像片羽毛似的挠在flo心尖  
生殖腔窄小的口子马上闭合回去，把flo的jy全部收在了mikele身体里；然而另一具滚烫肉体的抽离又使得mikele整个人一下子感觉空了不少  
mikele慢慢阖上眼睛，与面前的alpha唇贴唇磨蹭，直到他不由自主地伸出舌意图闯进alpha的嘴，flo突然睁开眼睛把人推开。mikele撞到了沙发扶手上 

【匿名】鹈鹕 22:27:42  
还是在沙发上搞得呀  
**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:28:04**  
之前是坐着的体位  
【匿名】鹦鹉 22:28:12  
还能看到吸顶灯  
【匿名】鹦鹉 22:28:20  
就当是沙发上搞的吧  
【匿名】鹈鹕 22:28:41  
哎呀，打call打call  
【匿名】知更鸟 22:29:44  
姐姐好小只可以坐着抱在怀里艹

**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:33:51  
flo立时手足无措，道歉和把人拉起来的念头同时腾起。可是道歉的话和拉人的手都还没来得及行动，mikele就先躺在那里笑了起来——刚摔下去的时候明显是懵的，然而很快就变成了了然的微笑、有点凄凉，微笑渐渐笑出声来。现在mikele躺在那里笑得像个疯子，反倒是flo懵了**

【匿名】知更鸟 22:36:14  
好刺激 以前被男人搞完就扔习惯了叭（

**【匿名】鹦鹉 22:37:39**  
“那个……刚才……抱歉……”flo不知道该从那里说起。Mikele一边把自己撑起来，一边伸手做“stop”的手势：“不用道歉，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“这张嘴没资格享受亲吻那么甜蜜的事情。”Mikele指着自己说，“你如果想尝的话建议直接用你的屌”  
“不要这样……”  
【匿名】鹦鹉 22:41:43  
Mikele没有理会，继续说：“这边你也不用在意。”  
“我的生殖腔”  
“是坟墓”  
“当然，也不是哪个上我的alpha都像你这么莽，直接不管不顾地就捅进来”  
“小疯子”  
【匿名】鹦鹉 22:49:59  
Mikele像猫科动物一样爬起来，缓缓凑近flo，尖锐的笑声变成沙哑的絮语直接吐在flo耳边，闷闷地敲在鼓膜上。flo一点点被mikele压着躺了下去，最后反变成mikele撑在躺倒的flo身上。flo眼前的mikele逆着光，眼睛倒像个捕食中正兴奋的野兽一样投射出诡谲的兴奋光芒  
“我猜猜你刚才都想了些什么”  
“标记我”“让我成为只属于‘你’的omega”“想做一个好alpha，可得对自己的omega负责呀”  
【匿名】鹦鹉 22:53:28  
“这个omega竟然舔我，他可刚被人轮过呀，嘴里不知道什么情况呢”  
mikele捂住flo的嘴，自己继续说：“没事没事，我就是个婊子，你也不用自欺欺人，我完全理解”  
“还记得我说没几个alpha真的会艹进我生殖腔吗？哼哼，是怕负责嘛。”  
“你知道最刺激的是什么吗？”  
“等待被发现我无法被标记的那一刻”（“...but that's what makes it so much better, the thought of being caught.”） 

【匿名】鹈鹕 22:57:59  
自暴自弃米好刺激

**【匿名】鹦鹉 23:02:09  
Mikele翻下沙发自行收拾东西走了。轻飘飘的“感谢留宿”被砰一声关门跟着盖过，躺在沙发上的flo才惊醒过来冲去门口，但是街上已经望不到他想找的那个人。**

【匿名】鹈鹕 23:04:26  
接下来要怎么找到他呢  
**【匿名】鹦鹉 23:04:55**  
我设置的东西还挺多的，生殖腔怎么坏掉的都想了  
【匿名】鹦鹉 23:05:05  
我们先镜头一转回到n年前，当小小只的mikele还是个天真可爱纯真烂漫的omega幼崽说起

**【匿名】鹦鹉 23:09:50**  
Mikele刚刚完成omega分化的时候，家里人都非常紧张他的安全问题  
因为mikele实在是太！皮！了！  
作为一只omega，就不应该天色暗了还不着家，不知道在外面哪里玩，实在是太不安全了  
但是习惯了在外面野的小男孩mikele怎么能忍得住被关在房间里的生活呢？  
家里对这个问题鸡飞狗跳了一阵。某一天，mikele回家的时候，身边多了个和他年龄相仿，性格沉稳儒雅大方的alpha  
两家大人很快约见彼此。再后来，家里也就不管了。  
【匿名】鹦鹉 23:21:09  
偷尝禁果总是要付出代价的。虽然已经熟识又是家里人也认可的对象，但是毕竟也还只是个孩子。  
先提出的反倒是mikele，说我们离家出走几天吧，去一个陌生的地方一起探险。还记得那个alpha睁大了眼睛的可爱反应。他们一起趁着大人们睡熟的深夜坐上夜间巴士，一路往北走到从来没踏足过的地方，找到一家开在河边的客栈住下  
在远离家长的地方，做了什么除了彼此又有谁知道呢？  
不得要领的alpha和毫无经验的omega。alpha说好像还能往里去一点，omega就说那你试试呗  
直到omega被染上alpha的味道，两个懵懂的孩子才突然意识到事情很不妥  
他还记得他说，你先睡吧，我去看看明天的车都几点开，睡醒了我们就回去。不管出什么事我都会保护你，就像平常一样。  
【匿名】鹦鹉 23:28:20  
就像平常一样，多好啊。可是那个时间那个地点，已经不平常了呀。  
醒来之后，只剩下他的味道还刻在自己身上。mikele收拾了自己的东西，坐在床上等他回来。客栈的主人说到退房时间了，您还续租吗？mikele翻了翻口袋，说不用了，我们今天走。他走到桥头的车站，目送一辆又一辆往南边开的巴士停下又开走。末班车开过来的时候他提起行李向前跨了一步，犹豫了一下又退了回去，藏在行车表后边的阴影里。  
还是别回去了吧，他想，何必呢。  
他用所剩不多的钱租了一把吉他，开始靠坐在桥上卖艺过流浪生活。然而更糟糕的事情发生了，那天他唱着唱着，腹腔突然一阵揪心的反胃，让他当着几个停下听他唱歌的过路人吐了出来。路人顿时脸色变得难看，加紧脚步纷纷离开。他怀孕了。那之后靠弹吉他卖艺也渐渐行不通。  
凄风苦雨无月夜，mikele趴在桥栏上望着吞吃白色雨丝的黑黢黢的河流。要做一缕雨丝吗？  
跨上桥栏的时候恰巧经过一辆车，他踩回地面不想被人目击现场成为明天的报纸头条——也许也成不了头条——最多就是被提一嘴“不明身份外乡人被人目击跳河自杀”这种无聊的新闻吧。谁知道身后的车停下就不走了。雨天开的高光灯让人无法忽视。或许上天还没有抛弃我，想让我活着。开车的人是以前听过他唱歌的，赏钱也算大方。最后，mikele接受了这个陌生人的好意。  
刚被背叛的痛苦还没有消化干净，再要信任着实困难。但陌生人用温暖的房屋和甜蜜可人的伴侣打消了mikele的疑虑。 

**没有哪个忠诚的伴侣会把怀上了自己孩子的omega就这么扔在外面不管这么久。**

**【匿名】女警小兔 0:00:52**  
天下果然没有免费的午餐。这个alpha终于露出獠牙。更令人心寒的是他的伴侣明明同样身为omega，却亲自帮她的alpha对自己下毒手。  
这个alpha罔顾已经被成结无法对其他alpha产生生理反应——也就是无法自行分泌液体润滑——的自己，狞笑着撕开了他  
甚至，兴奋于亲自实践将其他alpha打下的标记去除的难得经验  
“求求你，肚子里……有孩子，不要进生殖腔，求求你……”  
“有……孩子” 

【匿名】白雪公主 0:05:28  
这要艹到流产吗  
【匿名】白雪公主 0:05:33  
场景好血腥  
【匿名】九尾狐仙 0:05:43  
太痛了呜呜呜  
【匿名】风语精灵 0:06:16  
aaaaa

**【匿名】女警小兔 0:06:30**  
咬在后颈的利齿注入的第三种信息素和之前的alpha所镌刻的在血管里打架  
mikele全身像被蚂蚁啃噬一样疼得发麻  
然而真正被捅进深处的内脏，才是无法形容的痛苦  
强行改变成结关系，陌生的味道横冲直撞，一寸一寸打散了他还在幻想的过去的爱，吞噬了他意尚未平的曾经。  
他躺在他未成形的孩子和死去的爱的血泊里。恍惚间他想起爸爸、妈妈、家里的兄弟姐妹，想起在家里的一切。说到底还是自己的原因，怪不了谁啊  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:16:00  
一个异乡人的失踪是无法引起注意的  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:18:59  
除去会天天被艹、被往生殖腔里内she之外，倒是能吃饱穿暖。米开来想，也许死前就是这么活着了。所以，他渐渐学会从这个alpha身上汲取肉体的快乐，反正都是这样了，不如让自己高兴一点  
年轻的肉体很快又怀上新的孩子，但是这并没有什么用，迟早也得被他自己的爸再搞没  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:22:30  
然而事情总会比原本预料得更糟糕。  
被藏在地下室里的mikele听着楼上欢歌笑语。今天这里的主人家开派对，请了很多人进屋喝酒吹牛唱歌跳舞。alpha聚在一起放纵铁定不是什么好事。果然，上头的男主人兴致一起，干脆懒得还把他藏着掖着，招呼众狐朋狗友一起下楼到地下室里玩点“不一样的” 

【匿名】白雪公主 0:26:38  
被锁在地下室了吗  
**【匿名】女警小兔 0:26:49**  
嗯  
【匿名】九尾狐仙 0:26:49  
要抹布了嘛？！  
**【匿名】女警小兔 0:27:04  
本来是藏在家里，喝酒上头招呼朋友一起糙米去了**

**【匿名】女警小兔 0:30:46**  
地下室的门锁被兴奋的alpha暴力地旋开，门都被摇得哐哐响。mikele缩在杂物的阴影里，只希望噩梦来得再晚一点  
顶灯被啪一声拍亮，他总算被某个alpha从杂物缝隙里揪出来。alpha们像闻到香味的狗一样凑上来嗅他、舔他，恶心得mikele起了一身鸡皮疙瘩  
人生中第三根不同的屌捅进了身体里。二次成结就像把矿泉水瓶盖拧开再盖回去一样，比不得正常的成结稳固，omega怕痛的身体加上天天被开垦的经历让他甚至是以湿润着后穴欢迎侵犯的姿态吃进了那东西  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:37:31  
“哈哈哈哈哈，好骚啊”  
他们嬉笑着  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:39:46  
alpha总是刨不去与生俱来的占有欲  
生殖腔再次被捅穿的疼痛和第一次一样使人两眼发昏。晕过去也好，比醒着接受要轻松  
自己的味道被侵犯，再被侵犯，再被侵犯，被搅浑  
被捏着两颊强迫吃进了臭熏熏的东西，却是下颚发软浑身冒汗，连牵动咬肌的力气都没有  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:48:57  
不知道是谁又捅进了生殖腔。mikele体内混浊的气息猛地反涌，逼得在身体别扭着姿势喉头受阻的情况下闷闷地又暴烈地咳、隔膜被肋骨挤得酸疼难耐。牙齿磕到嘴里凶猛也脆弱的东西，吓得那alpha一个激灵拔出去射了他一脸。mikele喷咳出血来  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:50:10  
他现在清醒得像磕了药  
身体一点都不疼了  
顺着本能，他回身掐住了身后的alpha的脖子，几乎要把头拧下来一样  
其他还半醉的alpha尚且反应不过来，呆呆地待在原地  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:53:02  
怎样才能避免自己被人控告？那就是让在场的所有人都消失  
工具多的是，这里可是地下室杂物间  
而且，他是无人注意的外乡人  
【匿名】女警小兔 0:58:31  
“我可谢谢你了。”嘣一下，男主人眼里映着的光全灭了。他瞪大双眼倒在了浑身是血的mikele面前  
mikele攥着凶器，慢慢挪到地下室门口。他背靠上这杂物间的门，徐徐滑坐在地  
围绕着自己的信息素似乎回归了原初的味道  
仿佛初恋不曾存在、侵犯不曾存在、破坏不曾存在。他只是他，一个年轻的、香香软软可可爱爱的omega 

【匿名】白雪公主 1:04:28  
啊  
【匿名】九尾狐仙 1:05:37  
改变了又没改变太虐了呜呜呜  
**【匿名】女警小兔 1:08:55**  
大雨能掩埋很多踪迹。mikele把屋子里另一只omega也解决掉——帮凶罢了，死不足惜。屋外又是一场倾盆大雨。趁着夜色、顺着河流，mikele从北方陌生的小镇彻底消失了。  
【匿名】女警小兔 1:09:11  
今天就到这里吧


End file.
